The field of the invention relates to communication systems and more particularly to automatic call distributors.
Automatic call distribution systems are known. Such systems are typically used in an organizational context as a means of distributing calls among a group of agents of the organization. Agents are typically segregated into groups to serve particular call targets within an organization.
Automatic call distributors (ACDs) may be used to distribute calls under any of a number of different formats. In a first instance, the term xe2x80x9ccallxe2x80x9d may be used to refer to a request for communication received from (or placed through) a public switched telephone network (PSTN). A call may also refer to a voice path based upon packet data transferred through the Internet using web telephony. Alternatively, a call may be an e-mail or web-site inquiry received through the Internet.
Often the organization disseminates a single telephone number, URL or e-mail address to its customers and to the public in general as a means of contacting the organization. As calls are directed to the organization from the PSTN or Internet, the automatic call distribution system directs the calls to its agents using some assignment algorithm, typically based upon availability. For example, where all agents are considered equal, the ACD may distribute the calls based upon which agent position has been idle the longest.
In order to distribute calls, the ACD system is provided with at least two routing mechanisms for establishing call paths between callers and agents. A first path may be established from the PSTN to a telephone of the agent using a matrix switch of the ACD
As an alternative to calls received through the PSTN, a call may also be received through the Internet, as a request for Internet telephony, as e-mail or as an inquiry from a visitor to a website maintained by the organization owning the ACD. While a call received through the Internet may usually lack the immediacy of a call waiting on a switched circuit of the PSTN, it still represents a potential sales opportunity for the organization and must be processed expeditiously.
Accordingly, ACDs may process Internet calls on the same basis as telephone calls. As call arrive, they may be assigned to agents in the same order as they are received. When a backlog exists, Internet calls may be queued in a manner similar to telephone calls. Whereas telephone calls may require the use of a matrix switch to route a call to an agent, an Internet call may be routed simply by transferring a URL or e-mail address of a caller to the terminal of the assigned agent.
As with telephone calls, Internet calls may be routed based upon any of a number of factors. Where a database exists allowing URL or e-mail addresses to be cross-referenced to existing customers, an Internet call may be routed based upon the identity of the caller. Optionally where an Internet call is based upon activation of a specific icon within the website of the organization, routing may be accomplished based upon the detected context of the caller within the website at the instant the icon was activated.
The functionality of an ACD is typically programmed through a supervisor""s computer terminal. Agents are identified to the ACD through the supervisors terminal. Call handling routines may be developed and programmed into the ACD through the supervisor""s terminal.
As with any computer-based system, ACDs require constant supervision and maintenance. Malfunctions occur, agents must be recruited, work schedules must be developed and enforced. Often supervisors must endeavor to supervise such systems from remote locations by telephone. More specifically, where malfunctions or other problems occur, a supervisor may be required to correct problems and other deficiencies by telephone. Supervision through a telephone is difficult for a supervisor because a technician or some other person must act as a local interface with the equipment (e.g., through the supervisor""s terminal) of the ACD. Because of the importance of ACDs, a need exists for a way of allowing a supervisor to directly interact with and control an ACD from a remote location.